Penguin
The Penguin, real name Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, was a career criminal and later the owner of the Iceberg Lounge. History Oswald Chesterfield Cobble pot, The Penguin, was a well educated and ingenious man who wanted to be refined and respected in the elite. He was also one of Batman 's top baddies in his prime. Unlike mostof Batman's rouges gallery, penguin is not insane and presides at Stonegate Penitentiary if foiled by Batman, instead of Arkham Asylam were his "fellow rouges" go and rehabilitate. The "Rambunctious Days" One of Penguin's early plots was to get the Vonalster Faberge Egg. He sent his two henchmen (Jay and Raven) at the time to retrieve the egg, but Batman intervened. The two managed to escape and met penguin at a condemned warehouse. Penguin scolded the two on how his pet, Scrap , was the only thing that kept them from going back to Stonegate. To their surprise, Batman tracked them down and Scrap fund two kids (Reberta and Sherman) spying on the meeting. After Batman pumbled birdseed on the trio, Penguin browsed out of it and pelted Batman with a gas that would "keep him nice and void for a good week". As the kids helped Batman's motionless body into the Batmobile, Penguin and his men vainly attempted to open the Batmobile's driver compartment, but the kids drove got used to driving the batmobile and made Penguin's two men fly off. The car stopped and as it was going to run into a ladder, Penguin retreated via umbrella. Penguin's bird tracked the kids down eventually at Sherman's house with Penguin and crew right behind. Penguin and his men bolted through the house , destroying everything near. The Kid's petty booby traps were mere annoyances and they tracked the kids to the basement were Batman lay. As Penguin reunited with the egg, he attempted to shred batman with the propellers from his umbrella, but Batman took the capsules Sherman gave him shortly before Penguin's arrival and scuffled with Penguin's bodyguards. Penguin and batman had a final duel, ut Batman sent Penguin flying into a nearby Basement shelf and knocked him uncontentious and left for Police. His pet, Scrap, was donated to the Gotham Zoo. Penguin was soon called after from Dr. Hugo Strange to attend an auction. Penguin (along with Two-Face and The Joker) arived in the middle of nowhere to find a limo awaiting them to take them to Gotham Springs. When the Auction finally took place, it was revealed that the item was proof of Batman's secret identity. Penguin's initial bid was a million dollars, but had the idea to not to fight amongst themselves. As Batman switched tapes Penguin and the other two watched in anger as they had proof of Strange trying to cheat them out of money (truth was Batman used Strange's machine to imagine it and recorded it on tap and intercepted the signal to broadcast that thought). Penguin's own umbrella gun destroyed the real proof of Batman's identity and the trio went after strange in a speed chase, but caught up with him at International Airport] and took strange off in his own plane to dispose of him. Batman tampered with the engine and the plane crashed. The Police blimp was at the ready and Penguin, Joker, Two-Face, and Strange were taken into custody. Penguin later attempted to steal a pair of breeding condors from the Gotham Zoo. As he was about to Brake in, Penguin sprayed a pollen on Batman that he claimed was a "wrong umbrella" but turned out it attracted his hummingbirds with their poison-tipped beaks. After foiling them, he set his Cassowary to rend him apart. Unfortunately, Batman took one of Penguin's poison-tipped hummingbirds and poisoned the Cassowary, then Penguin flew away on his umbrella. He retreated to a night club and played cards with Joker, Two-Face, Poison Ivy and Killer Croc. After the group told stories of how they almost killed Batman (Penguin told about his most resent encounter), they were horrified to know Croc was Batman all along and were ambushed by police and apprehended. Penguin was later out of prison and attempted to steal priceless paintings, but was crushed with a chandelier after trying to shoot one of Batman's batarangs and was sent to Stonegate. As he was released he was expecting a limo and instead was escorted in a trashy bus. Apon his arrival he was expecting his friends (Joker, Two-Face, Killer Croc, and others) and instead was encountered by Batman. Telling Batman he was now reformed, Penguin got a call from Veronica Vreland after Batman left. On their first date, they were mugged, but as Penguin fended them off, Batman came, did the job and thought Penguin was behind it. Vironica defended Penguin and they left. Penguin and Veronica went to the opera and the after party. He heard her and Peirce talking about how they pulled one over on him and kidnapped Veronica. He demanded Peirce deliver the ransom , and Pierce went to an abandoned part of town. Penguin called him by phone booth and instructed him to take one step out and start walking left. Peirce fell into the sewers , caught by Penguin's duck mobile and Penguin lead Pierce to him, only to be the other kidnapped person. Batman came in as Penguin was about to dispose of them , and Penguin retreated to a higher stage platform. He came back out in viking gear and riding a giant metallic dragon. Penguin and batman had a prevailing fight as the chandelier that held Veronica and was loosening. Batman saved them in the nick of time and used a Baterang to clip the wires that held the Dragon up and Penguin fell into the stage curtains. Penguin was taken by Police very heartbroken as Veronica stated she was growing found of him. Awhile later, Penguin had his new henchmen give chase to Batman to get the reversed Odovon artworks, instead brought the common ones and destroyed him limo. After the failure he was about to have his new pet, Personal, poke out their eyes when they got the plans for the Batmobile from Arnold Rundle (for the Batmobile's engine was destroyed in the chase his men had with Batman and Robin). After killing Arnold and taking the Plans, they infiltrated Earl Cooper and tampered with the Batmobile he was working on. After Batman retreated it from a very suspicious Cooper, Penguin took control of the Batmobile. As he controlled it from his newly fixed Limo.Right after he flew the Batmobile off the top of a parking garadge he was horrified to find the Dynamic Due right behind their Limo on gliders. They drove into the Airport flying dock, only to crash under a moving loading truck. As his limo lay in ruins and men unconscious, Penguin came out with his hostage, Earl's daughter, at gun point. She stepped on his feet and was about to shoot her when Robin came down and kicked him to the ground. Helpless he was taken to Stonegate once more. Later as he was polishing the license plates at the prison he grabbed one that said "1BAT4U". He broke it in half. When he got out, he took control of a Wayne Tech test helicopter, The Raven X1-11, blinding Bruce Wayne (Batman) in the Process. He kept it for Ransom. He destroyed a city bridge to demonstrate his seriousness. Mayor Hill broadcast a message saying he will give into the demand. It was a trap, and Batman threw a net Around Penguin and one of his men. They got out via Penguin's umbrella (he had a knife in it) and flew after the Batwing. The Batwing shot the raven down. The Raven brought it down as well using it's sonic lazers and Batman retreated the exploding Batwing. Batman ran helplessly into a nearby building and Penguin and one of his henchmen (for the other two were knocked unconscious). After Batman beat Penguin's henchman, the charge that ket the mask he was using to see died , soon Penguin relized batman was blind and toyed with him. As batman ran blindly off an edge into a pool of liquid lava, he cinged to the top pipes for life as Penguin laughed. But Batman turned the pipes on and the water and lava mixture fogged up the place and Penguin was coughing uncontrollably. As he coughed , he was beaten by Batman. Penguin and Two-Face had an apparent fight and Two-face stole a rare Avis from him. With this reasoning he was interrogated at Stone gate for two-Face's kidnapping. Insisting that it taking a fellow crook from a sickbed was just not done, Batman left. Penguin , on the other hand, sicked his birds on batman in a vain attempt to kill him. Penguin also stole plutonium from Wayne Tech's lab and threatened to blow up Gotham City. The "Legitimate Businessman" Penguin later opened Gotham's hottest Night Club, The Ice Burg Lounge. He presented himself as reformed, but after hours he did smuggling and other ruthless professions. Overwhelmed about Joker's new found fortune, Penguin threw him a party at his club, only for it to be overpowered by gunfire by a King Barlowe's Henchman who thought he deserved "The King"'s will money, not The Joker. As Nightwing and Batgirl came in and stopped the gun noise, Penguin lay in panic. Penguin soon found use for Roxy Rocket and had her steal some valubles. After she was putting his operations at risk , he attempted to do away wit hher at his lounge. She prevailed and escaped as Penguin lay in horror. He then ordered his henchladies (Jay , Raven, and Lark ) to get rid of her before she tells someone about his after hour jobs. As Penguin was set for bed at his skyscraper, batman came in and asked about the location of Roxy. Penguin didn't come quietly and shot at Batman with a machine gun. Batman caught Penguin and hung him off his balcony and Penguin gave in. When he saw three ladies fighting (Harley Quinn , Poison Ivy, and Livewire) at a table in his lounge, he tried to cease the commotion.When Livewire called him "Lard Butt" he ordered them out. They fought Back and left his lounge smothered in Vines and thrones. As it was in caos, Supergirl and Batgirl interrogated him on were the trio of ladies were and Penguin was , at first reluctant , but then gave in and told them. After he did a deal with Killer Croc and Two-Face (and cheated them) , Penguin was encountered by The Judge who claimed he would give him the rightful justice he deserved. penguin was chased through his design studio , his henchladies tied up, and was crushed but a giant penguin prob that the judge set loose. He survived, but was enlisted in critical condition at the Hospital. Appearances * "I've Got Batman in My Basement" * "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" * "Almost Got 'Im" * "The Mechanic" * "Birds of a Feather" * "I Am The Night" * "Blind as a Bat" * "Catwalk" * "Riddler's Reform" * "Second Chance" * "Batgirl Returns" * "Joker's Millions" * "The Ultimate Thrill" * "Girls' Nite Out" * "Judgment Day" * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman" * "Knight Time" Category:Supervillains Category:Batman rogues